The present invention relates to a concrete kneading apparatus, and particularly to a kneading apparatus preferable for a stiff-consistency concrete having less water.
There has been conventionally and chiefly used a concrete kneading apparatus in which an inclined mixing drum is utilized to rotate the concrete material entered inside the mixing drum so as to be stirred by virtue of the gravity which acts on the concrete itself, or a concrete kneading apparatus in which the concrete material entered into a tank or a pipe is forced to be stirred by stirring fins or wings.
In accordance with said conventional methods, however, it was difficult to evenly knead the stiff-consistency concrete material including less water amount by merely using such stirring fins or wings due to poor flowability of the stiff-consistency concrete material, though it is relatively easy to evenly stir in the case of a relatively soft concrete material comprising more water because of high flowability.